Two Worlds
by sailorbee
Summary: It's a A/U, Usagi has led two lives and is finding it hard to cope. Something weird happens..and stuff. It's good!


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, or anything to do with that at all. Everything else though is from me and actual stuff from my personal life. I added it to the story for my own purpose. Do not use any of my life experences for anything, or I'll get really sad and feel violated. So don't! Thanks peps.  
  
  
  
It was a cold Sunday winter morning. Usagi woke up late, as usual. She was so very tired. At 19 now she had matured much, but she had always been mature. There were things she just had to hide from her family and friends. So many things. She yawned and stretched, her muscles were relaxed. Her mind was another story. It was getting hard to cover it now. Each day she grew weaker. She might just blow up today. Her body got the rest it needed, but her mind, her spirit, it was on call twenty-four seven.   
  
Oh how Usagi wished she could dream for once in her life. She thought about it alot. What it would be like, to just drift in nothingness. Her mind resting, but she could never get that. It was impossible. Usagi sat up and looked around her room. It looked exactly as it did when she was 14. Pink everywhere, she never told anyone, but she actually hated that color. She only said she did so everyone would feel more secure about her. That she was a 'happy' girl. The stuffed animals creeped her out. She was very tempted to throw them out, but then people would begin to wonder.   
  
Usagi pulled the covers back and walked over to her closet. She looked in, God there was so much pink and bright colors. Why couldn't she just get a simple pair of jeans and T-shirts. Skirts were ok, but not 'that' short. There was a dark blue T-shirt and someJean shorts, they were good enough she thought. As Usagi did her hair she looked at her face in the mirror. She was actually kinda pretty, her clear blue eyes, light compection, pink cheeks and lips. Her hair wasn't too bad either, but it was a huge hassle. There was so much of it. It took her nearly an hour just to brush it. She put it in the regular style, 'meatballs'. Usagi liked those through it all though, cause it got her hair up a bit higher and at least a little bit out of her way.   
  
As she went down the stairs she could hear her brother and father in the livingroom, they seemed to be watching sports. The hooting and hollaring made her head hurt a lot. Usagi walked into the kitchen and saw her mother, she was washing the dishes, they must have been from breakfast.  
  
"Oh Usagi, you're awake," Ikuko said while turned to her daughter, "we already ate dear, I'm sure you can find something for yourself." Then she smiled and turned away scrubbing the dishes daintly, how she got those clean was beyond Usagi. When she washed them she had to rub her fingers raw to get it all off.  
  
"I think I'll just go out for a walk, ok?" Usagi said, not waiting for an answer and walked out to the front door. She was about to grab her coat, but changed her mind. The cold would wake her up, and, well she just didn't care anymore. She was tired of thinking.   
  
"Usagi! Don't forget, you have that meeting with the girls to study. Want to keep those grade up right?" Her mother said as she walked to her, smiling. How could she smile? Usagi thought, she didn't know though what it was like, to never stop. Keep on going she told herself, smile, tell her yes mama. And she did.  
  
"Ok mama. I wont forget, thank you. I'll see you later, bye!" Usagi yelled as she walked out the door, smiling as she went. As soon as she closed the door her smile left and was replaced by a look of utter saddness. She walked slowly around the city, not really paying attention. Then suddenly Usagi saw a music store, it had American music. YES! She thought as she ran to it.   
  
Once inside she saw heaven. All her favorite artists, rock, pop, rap even. She was willing to listen to that. Usagi could hear Pink in the background. One of her favorite songs. 'Don't let me get me', a strange title for a song she thought, but the song was good. There were also headphones all around where she could sample songs. Oh yes, this was good indeed. She walked over to the first one and came to Enigma, a new age band. They weren't too popular she thought, but she loved them. The sounds and words swirled around her, it was so good to not have to think.   
  
Once the song was over she went and sampled all of the headphones she could. Some were occupied, but there were still a lot that were free. She got to listen to System Of A Down, Papa Roach, and many others. She didn't remeber many of the artists, but the songs were really good. Usagi did have a bit of her allowance left and bought one CD. She picked up her change and bag and left, huming softly to herself. She wasn't sure what it was from, but it kept her from thinking.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Without realizing it she had walked to the park. Although many battles had happened here, and much trama, she loved it still. Grass and trees had a magic, it always seemed to calm her down. She went to the rose garden. It looked beautiful even though they were dorment for the winter. There were some though. A white one, called the 'Pure Winter', was very beautiful. The petals looked like snow, she bent over and stroked one petal. It felt like silk.   
  
"You can pick that it you want miss." A man had walked up to her, she recodnized him as the park gardener. A old man, but he had a sweet face. She could tell he was a good man. But older men gave her a fear. Not from this reality though.   
  
"Are you sure Sir? It's so pretty, I don't want to hurt it." Usagi said quietly.   
  
"Well, it's almost as beautiful as you. It would suit you. Here," he said as he reached over and cut it off the branch. He checked to make sure the thorns wouldn't prick her, then handed it to her, smiling, "you could put it in your hair."   
  
"Thank you, I'd just like to hold it and look at it though." Usagi said taking it in her hand, putting the bag into her left one. The flower was so pure, the green from the stem and leaves making it even more beautiful.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking miss, why are you so sad? You used to be so cheerful. I remeber you, always with your friends." He had a bit of a worried and confused look on his face. Nice man  
  
"Oh, I've just matured, I used to be a little girl. But I have responsiblities now. I don't have much time to run around like that." Usagi said with a little smile, she didn't want him to get too curious about her.  
  
"Oh I see, but you were very pretty when you were like that, not that you aren't anymore, more if anything." He said with a wink in his eye.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said, then blushed for extra. He smiled bigger then went off, he did have work to do. Usagi put the rose to her face, closing her eyes. Taking herself totally there, the feel of it, the sweet smell. It was cool against her face. Usagi didn't know what a picture she made. A beautiful woman with rosey skin, long blond hair blowing softly. Eyes closed with a mature stature. Lips covered with a pure white rose. There were a few guys around, mostly with their girl friends. They stared open mouthed at her beauty. She was a goddess. Then they got slapped in the back of their heads.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked around. The lake wasn't too far off, she walked slowly to it. She took a deep breath. Just breath, she thought. That was all she could manage to do. Her soul was so tired. When Usagi saw the full lake she smiled, not a fake one, but a true one. She loved this lake. It was clean and pure, not like the pond at that 'other' park.   
  
There were a few people out in boats, rowing slowly, or just sitting and relaxing. Oh how she wished she could do that. Be free of mind. Relax, be able to have a conversation without fear of breaking control and having no secrets. But if she let this one out, well she just can't. No one would understand. It would ruin everything, they would all think her insane or something. Well she was just about insane now. Sometimes she wanted to scream, at the top of her lungs, somewhere, anywhere. Maybe someday she could go someplace where she could. All the way till she lost her voice.   
  
Usagi slowly sat down on a bench, no one was near her, the whole side of the lake was empty. She was glad of that too. She hung her head back and rested it against the bench. The sky was so blue, with little white puffy clouds. Kinda pretty, but it didn't confort her at all. She could actually hear her soul crying out, needing someone. She knew that was why she had met him. That one person she told everything to, that she could trust. Joe, a simple name.. But Joe wasn't real. Usagi had made him up in the other world, she had needed someone badly. Over time, he grew into his own person. She mearly had to but think of him and he was there, making her smile. Making her feel safe.   
  
She didn't care that he wasn't real, she believed in her heart that he was with her always, after all she did have the Silver Imperium Crystal, why couldn't she make him real? Then for the first time Usagi thought about trying that. Perhaps she could actually make him. Create a body for him, a free will. Usagi got up slowly and started to walk as she thought about it. The idea was kinda crazy, but it just might work. The energy it would take might be dangerious, but it was far worth it to have him there with her, for real.   
  
Usagi got the plan all figured out, and planned to do it perhaps tomorrow. She could find a way to get someplace private. A bus, yeah, she thought, that would work. Just take a bus and do it in a forest. Then if it worked out he could come back with her. If it didn't...then everything would go back to the way it has always been. Horrible.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
As Usagi walked and planned everything, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into someone with a crash. Usagi was falling to the groud, but a man caught her before she even realized what was going on. Of course, it had to be Mamoru. She called him that in her head. Mamo-chan was really silly to her, but she had to keep up the act.   
  
"Are you ok? I'm sorry Usako, I wasn't really paying attention." Mamoru looked at her. She looked different he thought. Her eyes seemed dim, like the light had just burnt out.   
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Mamo-chan. I was kinda spacing out. Thinking and stuff." She looked up at him, trying to act normal, but her mind wasn't working. She felt dizzy, her body wasn't moving when she tried to stand up on her own. It was scaring her.   
  
"Usako? What's wrong? You look so tired." He looked at her with so much concern. She didn't know what he saw in her. Never had. She saw how he was holding her, tried to get up. Nothing happened. It was as if her body wasn't listening to her brain anymore.   
  
"I don't know, Mamo-chan, I can't seem to get up. I feel so tired. I just.." She mumbled off, it was too much to even speak.   
  
"Usako! Please! What's wrong?!" Mamoru became frantic. He held her close and kept calling to her. A woman heard the yelling and came to see what all the fuss was about. When she saw Mamoru holding Usagi and calling for help she used her cell phone and called 911. Then she ran over to Mamoru and told him to calm down, that she had sent for help.  
  
"Oh my! Usako! What is wrong? Please tell me." He looked at her with desperation, her eye's were closed. She looked asleep, her breathing regular, but something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She had been so sad right before, he knew. Who had caused her such saddness?  
  
They waited for about 7 minutes, he knew because the woman kept on looking at her watch. But it seemed like forever. Where were they? Didn't they know it was Usako who was in need? They should have gotten there the second she needed help. Mamoru saw the white rose in her hand, it was very pretty, but he thought red was better. Of course. Where had she gotten it? From here? Then he heard the sirens, they were getting louder, they'd better quiet down. He didn't want them to wake up his Usako. She needed her rest, suddenly he realized how crazy that sounded.   
  
The parametics carried Usagi off, Mamoru thanked the woman, who smiled at him and wished them luck, then he jumped into the ambulence and they sped off to the hospital. Mamoru watched as they hooked Usagi up to all the machines, pulse rate, blood pressure. Everything seemed normal. A man close to him asked when had happened. He noded to Mamoru then and went back to work. One had stuck a needle in Usagi's arm, Mamoru grimaced at that, having a monsterous fear of needles. He looked at her face, which had gotten very pale, she looked so serene though, almost like the sleeping beauty.   
  
As they pulled up at the gate they pushed Mamoru out and dragged the stretcher out gently. They seemed to realize how fragile she was, how important. At least Mamoru thought they better had. They walked fast down the hall and took Usagi into a room. When Mamoru tried to follow they pushed him away, it was the E.R. He yelled at them to take care of her. That Usagi was the only one who loved him. Then Mamoru fell to he knees and for the first time in his life, prayed to God to protect her. He had stopped believing in God when he lost his parents, he didn't know if he ever had believed.  
  
About thirty minutes went by, it felt like an eternity. Someone must have called her family, because suddenly they came running down the hall to the front desk. Mamoru realized he should have called them, but didn't really care. All his energy was going out to Usagi. Her father must have recodnized him, because he came bounding over.  
  
"I know you! You were trying to seduce my daughter once. Why are you here? Have you seen Usagi?!" Her father went on rambling for a moment, Mamoru just stared into space. What was happening, he thought, this can't be real, Usakois supposed to live with him, marry him, have childre- Then that hit him, Chibiusa! Oh my God, what if Usako didn't make it?! That thought dragged him down the the floor. His body sagging on the linolium without realizing it. A load moan came from him. He looked like a man totally full of sorrow.  
  
"I was there, Sir. She fainted in the park. Then wouldn't wake up." Mamoru then put his head in his hands and cried, thoughly.   
  
"Well that doesn't seem like too much, why'd you bring her here. Women faint all the time. You shoul have just taken her home." He looked at Mamoru in confusion, why was that boy crying? Over his daughter? He must really care for her.   
  
"You don't understand, she's sad." Mamoru said in a quiet voice. He had stopped crying and pulled out a handkerchief. Kenji gave him that and waited until he was done. After his face felt better Mamoru looked up at him.   
  
"What do you mean she's sad? What reason does she have to be sad?"Kenji said in a low voice. He sat down with Mamoru, facing each other.  
  
"I'm not sure what is causing her saddness, but I know it's true. When I saw her a the park we bumped into eachother. I hadn't been paying attention. She fell and I caught her, but then for some reason she couldn't seem to get up, she was very confused and frightened. Usako had this look on her face, in her eyes. Like she thought she was all alone. And she's not. Not at all. Then she fainted, and this woman called 911." Mamoru told him, Kenji got a very funny look on his face when he heard Mamoru call Usagi, Usako. So the boy did have feeling's for his little girl, he thought, well he'll have to prove himself before he's gonna get a date with her. Little did he know they had been going out for three years already. And that Usagi had an engagment ring from Mamoru.  
  
"I see, well let's just hope she's alright." Then Kenji walked away with a grunt. He was pleased that the boy cared so much, but he didn't want him getting any closer to his daughter.  
  
Finally a doctor came out of the E.R. He looked around and saw the Tuskino family sitting in the waiting room. They were all very tired and worried. Mostly Ikuko, she had been crying in Kenji's arms the whole time they were there. She had known something was wrong when Usagi left. She hadn't even worn a coat. Her daughter was sad, she could tell. Mamoru-kun had told Kenji, but Ikuko didn't need that boy to tell her. She had noticed it, a few months ago it had started. Usagi was tired so much, not in body, but soul. She didn't talk with that smile or happy voice anymore. Ikuko could sense that Usagi was trying to cover it up.   
  
"Hello. I'm the doctor that worked on your daughter, Tuskino Usagi." Then the doctor explained Usagi's condishion.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi woke up with a terrible headache. She had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there. All she knew was that she wanted to sleep more. She sat up slowly, taking care not to hurt her head anymore. Usagi could tell right away she was in a hospital. The stiff sheets, the icky wall color. Pepto-bismal color, eww, it made her feel sick. The room was rather small, and she could hear people walking and talking. Other strange noises that she didn't recongnize.  
  
She thought about what had happened. She remebered walking in the park, getting the rose from that gardener. Then strolling by the lake..and Mamoru. Yes, she had talked to him. But what had happened? Had there been a youma attack? A mugger? What had caused her to forget why she was here? Usagi was getting more confused after each thing she thought. Perhaps she had a concusion. That wouldn't be too good.  
  
Usagi was just trying to get up out of the bed when the door opened. Her mother and father walked in. What are you doing young lady?! Get back into that bed right now." Usagi's mother yelled at her as she walked across the room. She helped Usagi back into the bed, then brought a chair up to her bed and sat down.  
  
Usagi was glad her mother was there. But she felt a sudden need to be outside, with the trees, and flowers, and to feel the wind. It was as if she couldn't breath. She needed to be outside so bad, the feeling grew until she felt she might scream, but suddenly it passed and she could bear the feeling.  
  
"How are you feeling dear? What happened to you?" Usagi's father asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure Papa. The last thing I remember is talking to Mamo-chan, then nothing." She had added the Mamo-chan not realizing that her father was there. She hoped he wouldn't flip.  
  
"Hmm..he told the doctor that you just fainted, after saying you felt strange. Do you feel better now?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just feel kinda weak. It was hard to sit up. That's about it, Mama." Usagi told them. There was something wrong, but she couldn't tell them. Not after this, they would think she'd gone insane for sure. Her mother looked at her directly, what could she be thinking? She couldn't have any idea, Usagi did her best with the acting. But she was getting so tired. She might slip, that worried her the most.  
  
  
Ikuko could hear the strain in Usagi's voice as she told them she was fine. There was no way that could be true. After all this time of Usagi slowly pulling into herself, how could anyone not be able to tell. Mamoru had said she was sad, but why? Depression? Even though Usagi had a good life with friends and family that was possible. The thought that her daughter had been hiding this pain and sadness for so long troubled her greatly. Had this been the reason for Usagi suddenly acting like an adult? Had her stress been so great that she couldn't keep up that 'happy' attitude? Did she see the end of her life? There were so many questions going through her mind at that moment, but she could ask none of them, it might cause more stress to her daughter, who had just been put in the hospital.  
  
Usagi looked at her mother. She had a very thoughtful look on her face. As if she were a general, coming up with the newest stratgy for war. A silly thought, but one true to the moment. It was a war for Usagi. She had to win by keeping up the act. It was important for her survival. How easy would it be though, to just let go and tell them everything. The truth, about her, and who she is. More like what she is. Usagi didn't really think of herself as human, not through what she could do.   
  
She had put up the act for so long, maybe...but it would cause a lot of trouble. It was going to have to happen some day anyways right? Right? Oh it was too much for her to bear. Looking at her mother, she thought about how hard it would be for her to know the truth. But her mother might be mad if she kept it in longer. Mother's do like to help right? What about her father, he was sure to over react and get all protective. She might like that though. But what if they tried to help in battles? She didn't wanna think about this now, but she had too. There was no other time when they would give her time to explain. Right now they were willing and able to. It was almost as if her mother were begging her to tell her. By that look, her eyes. Usagi made up her mind.   
  
"Mama, papa, there is something I have to tell you," as Usagi said those words Ikuko's world brightened, her daughter was going to tell her what was wrong, why she was so sad. "I'm Sailor Moon..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was Monday, the sun was out shining brightly. Usagi woke up. It was about 6:45 in the morning. She felt great, at least body. Her energy was back. She sat up and stretched, yawning. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Usagi called out to come in. Her mother walked in, carrying a tray. It had pancakes, bacon, and just about everything you could think of for breakfast. Usagi gasped.  
  
"Mama! What is this? Breakfast in bed?" Usagi said, her mouth in a complete circle.   
  
"Well I just wanted you to know how much I love and care about you, musume." Ikuko said as she walked over to the bed and set the tray over Usagi. Everything smelled delisious.   
  
"Oh mama, thank you so much."  
  
"How are you feeling? Any better?" Ikuko asked, worry spreading over her face.   
  
"I'm much better mama, all the way I think." At least on the outside Usagi thought as she began to dig into the food. She was very hungry, and everything looked so yummy. As she ate Usagi thought back to last night. When she had told them everything...at least everything from this world. All about Sailor Moon and her life as a princess. the battles, the deaths. Her mother had cried, her father swore. But in the end they hugged her and loved her. Somehow they believed her even before she transformed at home later that night. She had been sure they would think her crazy, or that she'd hit her head just a bit too hard.   
  
Mamoru had backed up her story, telling them about himself. In this life and the past one. When Kenji heard of their engagment, well let's just say he fliped. He jumped over and tried to strangle Mamoru when he heard all about Chibiusa. Usagi felt bad for Mamoru, but she couldn't help but laugh at the picture they made. Her father, red faced and choking him. Mamoru, blue faced from lack of air. They stopped when they heard her giggling though, realizing how silly it all was.   
  
"Mama, thank you. It was very good." Usagi said as she got up out of bed. She set the tray on her desk and went over to her closet, picking out her clothes for the day. A bright small tank top, and a long skirt. Her mother watched Usagi lay out her clothes carefully on her bed. Her room was so neat and tidy. It seemed very peaceful in this room. At least on the surface.   
  
"Well I'll go now and let you get dressed." Ikuko said as she picked up the tray and walked out, closing the door behind her.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi walked down the stairs. She had her school bag in her hand. All her work done. Everything was good. Sort of. Suddenly Shingo zipped by her. All she had saw was a blur. He was acting almost like her lately. Usagi walked into the kitchen to see Shingo at the table. He was gulping down his meal as if it were his last.   
  
"Morning, Shingo-kun." Usagi said as she sat down next to him.   
  
"Morig, Oessama." Shingo said with a mouth full. Geeze, he was worse than her. But he had become a good little brother, ever since she had shaped up he couldn't make fun of her anymore. The last time he did, their parents grounded him. They didn't want Usagi to give up on trying to get better, and with someone always telling you how bad you were how could you get better?   
  
"Well I'll going to school now. Bye!" Usagi yelled as she walked out the door, grabbing a jacket quickly. As she walked down the street in the direction of her college Usagi thought ot all that was going on in her life. There were no more battles, but something felt off. Something was going to happen, soon. Suddenly Usagi was on the ground, having bumped into a man.   
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention." Usagi looked up to the man offering her his hand. He had brown hair. It looked messy as if he had just woken up. But it looked very good. Hie eyes were grey, but she could see some blue in them. Man was he tall. He had to be around 6'4 or something. He towered over her, but not in a scary way. His body looked buff, but lean.   
  
"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention either." Usagi said as she took his hand, it was warm and strong. He bent down and picked up her bag, then handed it to her.   
  
"My name is Joe Macinnes." He said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Tuskino Usagi. You have an odd name, are you from around here?" Usagi said, her head to one side.   
  
"Nope. I'm from America." Then he flashed her one of those smiles. You know, the kind meant to melt a girls heart. But Usagi had seen plenty of those and it had no effect on her.   
  
"Hmm...why are you here then? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I'm looking for someone. An old friend." He said.  
  
"Oh I see. We get alot of things like that around here. Well I'd better get going." Usagi said as she turned and began walking.  
  
"Wait!" Joe yelled out.  
  
"Hmm?"Usagi asked as she turned around.  
  
"Do you happen to know anyone named Debbie?" His face looked very concerned and worried.  
  
Usagi looked at him for a long while, as if checking him out. (not like that!) Then she simply said 'no' and walked away. She left him standing there. But she had forgotten about him the very moment he had said that name. Debbie. That was a name she hadn't heard here in a long time. As she thought about it her mind went back to the first time, and the only time she had ever said or heard that name.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi had been 8 years old. She was young and didn't understand what would happen. She was sitting at the kitchen table, watching her mother make lunch, and drawing with crayons. It was a Saturday. The sun was out and warm this summer. Usagi loved the summer. Everything was bright and pretty.  
  
"Mama, where are my other brothers?" Usagi said, looking up at her mother.   
  
"What? You only have one brother Usagi, Shingo."  
  
"Why do you call me Usagi, my name is Debbie. Mama" Usagi said, getting a bit upset.  
  
"Usagi! Do not play around with me. Your name is not Debbie. That isn't even a japanese name." Ikuko said.  
  
"I know that. It's from the bible. It's actually Deborah, but everyone calls me Debbie. I like it." Usagi said, not thinking before talking.  
  
"Young lady, where have you been getting this? You're friends?" Ikuko asked, stopping her baking and sitting at the table with Usagi.  
  
"No Ikuko mama, It's real. I have another mama somewhere else. Her name is Sharon. My papa is Richard. I have three older brothers and one sister, her name is Ruth. They are all kinda mean to me though. That's why I like it here. I can be silly here." Usagi then looked down at the table and worked at her picture.  
  
"See? This is all of them. Daddy's bald. Mama has really curly hair. My brother's are all older than me. I mean a lot older, and my sis-"   
  
"That is enough Usagi! I will not have you going into your own world. This is you're home, this is you're family!" Ikuko yelled at her.  
  
"Hmm..you don't understand Ikuko mama. My name is Debbie. I like it better than Usagi." Then she turned and walked away from the table. It was then that Ikuko realized that Usagi had been speaking in English. But how? Usagi had never heard it before in her life. Ikuko knew English well, it having been one of her majers in college. But how had her daugher known how to speak it? And fluently. As if she had been raised in America. Ikuko told Kenji and they had Usagi sent to a phsycollegist.   
  
Usagi remembered the dortor. He had been an old man. Which made her unconfortable. She didn't want to be alone with him, when her parents told her it was important Usagi cried as if her life were ending. So they went in with her, and found out more about their daughter than they ever thought possible.  
  
Their daughter told them all about the 'other' family. All about the troubles and good times. All about her grandfather. When the doctor heard that part of the story he looked up at her parents. They were shocked. Now they understood why she didn't want to be alone with him. She was afraid. After it all they had Usagi wait outside while they talked to the doctor alone.  
  
"I have to say, this is one of the strangest cases I have ever seen. If I didn't kno better, I'd say it were all true. There is too much detail, too much truth to her behavior while telling it all to be a lie. I don't believe she is lying." The doctor said slowly.   
  
"But how could it be possible?" Kenji asked.  
  
"I didn't say it was possible, I said she's not lying. It may be that she has gone into herself from some sort of trama. The part about her grandfather may be a subconsious cover up for a real situation." He continued.  
  
"WHAT?! No I can't believe that." Kenji yelled.   
  
"There is no way sir, we have never left her alone with strangers." Ikuko explained.   
  
"Well since she did put a father figure in it had to have been someone she felt she had to obey. Perhaps one of you're male friends. An uncle. Or it might be her real grandfather here."  
  
"Both of out parents have passed on. She has never met my brother who lives in America. There have never been any adult males over as far as I know." Ikuko explained.  
  
"Hmm, well for the rest of it, it may be she is in need of attention. She does have a younger brother, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but we don't play favorites. We never have. He has looked up to her since the say he was born. They love each other." Ikuko told him.  
  
"That was not was Usagi told me. She mentioned that problems have started. They are fighting. Quite a lot it seems."  
  
"Why doesn't she talk to us anymore? She hasn't told us any of this."  
  
"It may be that all this has annoyed her, or made her unconfortable. She said she had to go to doctors like me before, in that 'other' place. She may be holding back now to end it all."  
  
"That makes sense. Should we let it all go? She may grow out of it." Kengi asked.  
  
"I don't see how anything will help her. She isn't dangerous, and this is not effecting anyones lives in a major way. I believe you should let it go. If it continues, or worsens then we may have to try something else."The doctor told them.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
So there is was. Usagi tried not to talk about the 'other' family. And slowly they all began to forget it. There were times when Shingo would call her crazy or bring it up. Usagi just played him off, saying it was only an imaginary thing. Usagispent the rest of the day thinking of that strange man..why would he ask that to her? And that look on his face..it made her worry. He did look really familar. Something about the eyes, and that hair. What was his name...John? No, Joe! Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The face, the voice. The name. It was Joe. It had to be. Why else would he ask her about Debbie? She had to find him. How was he here?   
  
Usagi collected the correct books for her homwork and walked to the arcade. She couldn't think straight, and that place always made things seem simple. As she walked in she saw someone at the counter, near where she always sat. Usagi walked slowly, getting a weird feeling. Then the person turned around, and she gasped. It was him! How did he know to look here? Did her wish for him to be real somehow reach the crystal? Nothing made sense to her. She had to talk to him. Usagi walked right up to him and whirled him around to face her. He yelped, but calmed down when he saw Usagi.   
  
"Why don't you recongnize me Joe?"  
  
"Huh? I know you, you're Usagi. What are you talking about miss?"  
  
"Joe! It's me, Debbie. I didn't know who you were at first either..how's Joejoe doing?"   
  
"WHAT!? Oh my God! It is you!" Suddenly he jumped up and grabbed her into his arms, holding her tight. It felt so right. He was so warm.   
  
"I missed you so much Joe. But how are you here? I don't understand."  
  
"Well...." 


End file.
